AbundantInsignificancies
under construction! * trigger warning for r/ape, a/buse and ptsd mentions down below. please be cautious * - Normal= - Misc ▼= - Grimdark= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = living in this life is like a nightmare sometimes bc my insecurities and doubt are like a ticking time bomb ready to detonate and destroy everything in its path |title = Sylph of Void |age = 14 years old |screenname = abundantInsignificancies |style = no capitalization, no use of grammar (save for exclamation points and/or question marks), occasioanl tuping errosrs. will shorten words when necessary. when terribly upset no rules apply, almost incoherent |specibus = fistkind |relations = Jean Durant (ex-boyfriend; now best friend) Jay Cuevas (husband) Ms. Cuevas (mother) Deadbeat Father (deceased) |planet = Land of Despair and Nightmares }} Noir Cuevas, his pesterchum handle being abundantInsignificancies, is a male 14 year old human and the Sylph of Void. As a Hero of Void, Noir is constantly experiencing the Horrorterrors and as such, he is a cynical, down to earth but petrified person. Even before dealing with Horrorterrors, he was always a paranoid boy due to trauma, which unfortunately amplified during the session, and also filled with despair. The first part of his handle, abundant, will make more sense once you unveil the other part of his screenname, Insignificancies. Due to his constant paranoia and growing up in fear, he feels as if he is just an insignificance to everything and everyone. Etymology Noir is French for the color, "black," which happens to be his favorite color. The color black is often associated with fear, the uknown, and eerie things, which perfectly fits Noir at how he seems like an enigma on the outside but on the inside is full of fear. The word and Noir's last name "Cuevas" is Spanish for "caves," which goes along well with the fear symbolism and that everything about Noir is dark. Introduction Personality and Traits Noir is enigmatic when first presented; he doesn't engage with the commands when the reader gives it to them and he seems to be doing his own thing, ignoring the reader entirely. He doesn't talk much either, only mumbling short phrases or swear words when something goes wrong. However, underneath his defiance facade is actually full of intense paranoia and fear due to past trauma. He doesn't ever talk about his feelings; he never even talked them out with his best friend, Jean Durant, who was his boyfriend at the time. Despite seeming like a "rebellious" boy, Noir is quite meek and doesn't want to disappoint whoever he is talking to. He often lets the other person dominate him, and he doesn't often voice his opinion and just lets things happen. He wants to make others happy at the risk of not being an individual himself. His meekness is what lead to the downfall of his and Jean's romantic relationship, due to Noir constantly letting Jean do what he wanted and Jean not appreciating the fact that Noir had no say in nothing. It's also worth mentioning that Noir also has trouble configuring words, which is another reason why Noir doesn't talk much is because he stumbles on his own words. As a victim of rape and abuse, Noir had developed a multitude of problems such as anxiety, PTSD, intense paranoia and fear, to name a few. Miscellaneous Room Fetch Modus Post Scratch Self Mr. Cuevas Mr. Cuevas is the post-scratch self of Noir Cuevas, and the father of Iris Cuevas in this scratch. In terms of ectobiology, Iris Cuevas is actually Noir Cuevas's mother, but since is the post-scratch version, it is flip-flopped. In this reality, Mr. Cuevas retains his rather elusive and quiet personality. He is also strong advocate for ending child abuse. He was a rather supportive father to his daughter, much like how his mother was in the pre-scratch reality. They had a pretty close relationship, with Iris being able to tell Mr. Cuevas whatever while knowing that Mr. Cuevas wouldn't make it a huge problem, like most parents do. He trusted her, and thankfully the feeling was mutual on Iris's end. Not too much is known about him, since he died right around the time Iris entered the game. Relationships The Last Hope Trolls Ms. Cuevas/Iris Cuevas Jay Cuevas Jean Durant Nova Lavelle Aimi Himura Gallery Trivia *Jean and Noir were originally going to stay boyfriends, but that was ultimately scrapped. *Noir's skin is almost white as a ghost due to not going out in the sun a lot, but despite the pale complexion, he is from Latino descent. Category:Ami670 Category:Male Category:Human